Carlise
by KUBL
Summary: Mientras besa tu cuello te pega más a él, vuelves a sentir esa descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo frio. El sonríe de forma altanera. Te guía hacia una pared y te acorrala, no puedes dejar de mirarlo, el te besa desesperadamente...


Hola... Gracias por darse una vuelta por esta historia que es la primera que publico...

La historia la escribimos una amiga ((MUSSA)) & yo...

Esperamos les guste...

Carlise NO nos pertenece... le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Obscuridad. Un cuerpo. Tócalo…<p>

Descubres una espalda ancha y fuerte, sigues subiendo tus brazos y te topas con una cara magnífica. Perfecta. Esculpida por los Dioses griegos…

Sigues tocando y descubres dos líneas finas, pero pulcras. Son sus labios… se te antojan. Los besas. Saben a gloria…

El te corresponde, de una forma dulce. Posa ambas manos en tu cintura. Te besa de nuevo apasionadamente…

Deja tus labios y desciende por tu cara hasta llegar a tu cuello. Queda rastro de su saliva. No te importa…

Acaricias su cabello y el… el mete una de sus manos por detrás de tu blusa. Te da una descarga eléctrica. Dudas… sus besos bloquean tus sentidos y te olvidas del titubeo anterior…

Su tacto es frío, pero te gusta, sus labios en tu cuello, no sabes que hacer primero, te vuelven loca. El te vuelve loca…

Llegas con dificultad a su camisa y empiezas a desabotonarla… terminas y tocas. Su cuerpo es perfecto, empiezas a recorrer su bien trabajado abdomen con tu mano. El te mira, pero tu estas concentrada en lo que tocas…

El te empieza a desabotonar la blusa, pero se desespera y la rompe. Salvaje, era una de tus favoritas... te sonríe y ves en sus ojos un brillo de pasión y lujuria. Sonríes tímidamente, pero... con un toque de perversión…

Vuelven a besarse y una batalla se inicia entre ambos. El te muerde y tu gimes, el sonríe sobre tu boca…

Su lengua explora toda tu cavidad. Es cuando te lamentas no ser tan experta, pero a él no parece importarle… regresa a tu cuello y tu pones tus manos en su cabello nuevamente y… le muerdes la oreja. El gruñe. Eso te gusto…

Mientras besa tu cuello te pega más a él, vuelves a sentir esa descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo frio. El sonríe de forma altanera. Te guía hacia una pared y te acorrala, no puedes dejar de mirarlo, el te besa desesperadamente.

Tu mano baja a sus pantalones directamente a la hebilla del cinturón pero el te ahorra el trabajo y se despoja de sus pantalones…

Salen volando al otro lado de la habitación y ambos sonríen con picardía…

Se funden en otro beso… él se separa y tu gruñes. Le elevas el ego con eso y se dedica a la tarea de quitarte el short.

Tu short te queda grande y no hay dificultad en el tarea que se te hace eterna... sonríe y te dice:

-¿Quién imaginaria que debajo de ropa tan holgada habría algo tan sensual?-.

Te sonrojas y maldices por lo bajo tu ropa es de encaje negro. No volverás a ponerte ropa así…

Muerde tu labio superior. Lo succiona y después lo lame… se separa de ti y frunces el entrecejo…

Te besa la frente y te dice:

-Te ves mejor de lo que pensé- el comentario te molesta pero él es más rápido y te muerde el cuello…

-Yo… bueno…

-¿Qué?-pregunta.

-Eres… perfecto…-.

Sonríe y te besa frenéticamente. Te guía a la cama, te recuesta y dejas que siga…

Te acaricia desde tu mejilla a tu hombro y de ahí a tu cintura y al final llega a tu pierna, la acaricia lentamente y para ti eso es una tortura. El camino de regreso es emprendido…

Realmente te encantaba eso, cierras los ojos por el gélido tacto de su mano.

Empieza a besarte el cuello de nuevo, esto es increíble son muchas emociones que se juntan en ti. El besándote, estando encima de ti, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

El te dice:

-¿Estás segura de todo esto?

Lo observas – sí, estoy segura – le respondes con una sonrisa picara la cual parecía agradarle pues sonrió y volvió a besarte.

Se quita la última prenda que cubre su perfecta anatomía…

Juega con el resorte de tus braguitas y las quita de un jalón… Sonríe. Te sonrojas y lo besas. Pasa sus manos por detrás de tu espalda y busca el broche que mantiene cerrada la prenda. Gruñe. Maldice. Esta molesto.

-Pero que carajos… - tú sonríes y ríes un poco.

Señalas la parte frontal – esta en esta parte–click se abre. _HMP te contesta… _

Te pones nerviosa. El se da cuenta… Te sonríe y te dice:

-shhhhhhh… si quieres que pare solo dime – te besa. Tú niegas y lo besas con seguridad y pasión.

Separa tus piernas y…

_**BEP BEP BEP BEP BEP BEP BEP**_

Pero que demonios. Es lo primero que te viene a la cabeza. Recuerdas tu "sueño".

Fue solo un sueño…

Intentas moverte pero algo te lo impide. Te giras con dificultad y te llevas una sorpresa…

NO fue un sueño…

TODO fue real…

Carlisle esta abrazándote y hasta ese momento notas que ambos están desnudos. Te sonrojas al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior en _su _habitación. Suspiras…

-Buenos días- te saluda y deposita un beso en la comisura de tus labios- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta y no le respondes solo asientes con una cálida sonrisa y él te la regresa…

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy pequeña?- te dice

-Lo que sea está bien-.

A partir de ahora sabes que _lo que sea_ está bien ya que lo compartirás con el…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero no haya estado mal...<p>

Se merece un RR?

Besos KUBL & MUSSA


End file.
